


Pull

by the_moon_is_down



Series: Stucky Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/pseuds/the_moon_is_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky nie ścina swoich włosów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143335) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



> Bez bety.

Bucky nie ścina swoich włosów.

Dostaje więcej niż dużo komentarzy na ten temat; nawet Steve mówi mu żeby się ostrzygł, bo jego włosy są ciut przydługie, ale poza tym nic więcej. Później zbiera je do tyłu i wiąże w kucyk albo od czasu do czasu nakłada czapkę beanie i zostawia to tak jak jest.

Nie pozbywa się swojego metalowego ramienia, ponadto, nie robi tego nawet wtedy gdy Steve się upiera. Mówi Buckiemu że mogą je zastąpić czymś lepszym, czymś bardziej dopasowanym, ale Bucky wzrusza ramionami, mówiąc że tak czy siak przywykł do niego. Zamalowują wspólnie czerwoną gwiazdę, ponieważ Bucky nie chce jej na swoim ramieniu ani minuty dłużej, jednakże postanawia zatrzymać ramię.

Steve'owi zajmuje chwilę żeby w końcu o to zapytać, nalegając o wyjaśnienie. Bucky jest niechętny do odpowiedzi, ale w końcu mówi Steve'owi że nie może tak po prostu zostawić przeszłości za sobą; nie może zdjąć ramienia i pozwolić sobie zapomnieć o tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczach których dokonał, nie może udawać że nie był niesławnym Zimowym Żołnierzem. Te wszystkie pocieszające słowa i zapewnienia nie zmienią jego sposobu myślenia. Po chwili Steve daje za wygraną, pojmując że nie powinien przekraczać linii i wykłócać się o to. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy pyta czy to właśnie dlatego Bucky utrzymuje swoje włosy długie.

\- Och - Bucky odzywa się ze zmieszanym uśmiechem i drobnym rumieńcem który koloruje jego policzki. - Nie, to tylko dlatego że lubię, gdy za nie ciągniesz.


End file.
